The Binding Covenant
by rubyanjel
Summary: What if the relationship agreement was not really that legal? How will Sheldon take it?


The Binding Covenant

Pairing: Sheldon/Amy

#

In one swift turn of the key, the car engine settled after it had its last roar. A pair of hands lost its grip on the wheels and found its way on her lap. She pushed herself back on the driver's seat.

Amy sighed. She had enough bad luck for today. All she wanted right now is to spend the rest of the day with her friends and of course, her boyfriend.

Speaking of her boyfriend, he was acting strange recently. There are times when she wasn't able to reach him and that he wasn't even answering his phone! Gosh, those are just the times when she wanted to strangle him. But then, she couldn't find it in her heart to strangle him. Nor hurt him in any sense. For three years, she has grown to love Sheldon with all hear heart. She had accepted everything that came with the package—that brilliant Theoretical Physicist who's bound to win a Nobel Prize someday (with as much chance as her) but is just so childish!

Wait, did she just say _love_? Of course if someone heard her conversation with Sheldon years back when she was finally able to convince him to talk to her mother, they would make her eat her words. Times change, people change. Spending a lot of time with Penny and Bernadette has taught her a lot of things. Who would think that someone like her would even be friends with those gals?

_Yes_, she admitted to herself. _I am in love_. She won't deny it now. Not that both of them has confessed it to each other.

She can still recall that day, more or less two months ago, when she told Sheldon about what she read from the newspaper. A man got to jail when it was found out that he was the one notarizing affidavits for himself. At first, Sheldon was silent and his eyes were gaping open. He suddenly became even tenser and left the apartment without another word. She wasn't able to reach him for days and even if she visited their apartment, he would hide himself in his bedroom.

When she couldn't take it anymore, she stormed past Leonard to her boyfriend's bedroom and saw him sulking in bed.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked in almost a whisper, trying not to scare him off now that he's so vulnerable right there.

He looked up at her and stared at her with those sad, puppy dog eyes. She hates it when he pulls that one out. "The Relationship Agreement. It's nullified."

"What do you mean?"

"It does not hold any legal bind any longer. You're free to go." He bowed his head as he looked at his wringing hands.

Amy went closer and sat beside him. She placed her hand on top of his head and gently glided it down to his back, trying to sooth him. He was more used to her touches than anyone else's. "Can you explain it to me?" She gave him a weak smile.

He looked up at her and smile back, but he frowned again as he spoke. "I am not allowed to notarize documents that will benefit me in any way." He locked his gaze on hers, trying to search for a reaction from her.

All Amy could think of was that it was simply ridiculous. "Sheldon," grabbing his hand she said, "it doesn't matter if it was legal or not. I'm still your girlfriend. Nothing can change that."

He gave one last smile before he inched closer to her, locking his lips against hers. It felt like an eternity before he pulled away, both set of eyes remaining closed.

Sheldon was the first one to open her eyelids. Amy was still trying to savor what just transpired. He drew nearer to her ear and whispered, "I love you."

It was Amy's turn to open her eyes and turn her head towards him. She felt like crying. "I love you too."

"You'll still be my girlfriend, no matter what?"

"Yes."

#

Amy found herself standing in front of 4A. She just can't believe Sheldon told her he loves her. She had never left _Cloud 9_ ever since.

She knocked on the door and was greeted by a smiling Sheldon.

"Hello, Amy. Come in." He gladly took her bag and placed it on the coffee table as they sat on the couch.

Amy took a deep breath before asking, "So, how was your day?"

"Splendid! I was able formulate another formula that can help me differentiate the active particles from the dormant, and probably non-existing ones."

"Great." She smiled back.

There was a short moment of silence before one of them spoke up.

"Do you want to play counterfactuals?" Sheldon asked as he stood from his spot and went to his desk.

"Well, since you _are_ already at your desk and about to pick up the deck, then I suppose one round won't hurt."

"Of course, why would it hurt? Playing counterfactuals can never cause any possible injury. Why would one get hurt in the process?"

"Ah, just let me chose a card." She picked one from the deck and handed it back to him.

"Okay, first question. Here it goes." He took a deep breath before proceeding. "In a world," his lips started to curl up into a smile, "where you and I harmoniously co-exist…" Sheldon looked up from the card he was reading, trying to check if his companion was paying attention.

_Wait, what? _She simply stared at him, confused.

His eyes were now fixed hers, blue eyes piercing through her green ones. His hand slipped inside his pocket as he took out what seemed to be a small object. Eyes never leaving hers, he took her hand and he dropped one knee to the floor.

"Will you marry me?"

Amy can feel her eyes starting to get wet. Is this really happening?

"Amy?"

Her face started to scrunch up as she nodded. "Yes." She threw her body at him, embracing him for her dear life. "YES OF COURSE I WILL MARRY YOU, YOU CRAZY OAF!" She started to cry.

Sheldon hugged her back, tighter than he has ever hugged anyone before. "Now, you and I will be legally bonded, forever."

Amy nodded while her head rested on his shoulders. "Forever." She said as she wiped her face with her free hand.

#

Endnote: Ah, forgive me if it was too sappy! Okay, this oneshot came over me while we were chatting in Fan Forum when we were talking about how a document is nullified if the notary signed a document that will give him advantages.

Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me! I wanna know! Please review! :)


End file.
